


fight

by cybernya



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bar Fight (Almost), Explicit Language, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybernya/pseuds/cybernya
Summary: Original Request: For the little prompt thing could you do fight with either Rex or Kix? I feel like they’d both be really good at talking someone down (and then going to kick the instigators ass themselves later lol)[fight: my muse stops your muse from getting into a physical fight with someone else.]
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	fight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually post all of my prompt fills, but I really enjoyed this one from last week.

79′s is busy - it’s a night where it seems like every Clone Force and Battalion are on leave. 

It also means you’re bumping elbows with people you haven’t seen in rotations - officers you’d rather see at the bottom of a trash compactor are smiling at you and waving hello.

It makes you gag, and so instead you toss back your fourth drink of the night and try and figure out where the kriff Kix and Rex had disappeared to. 

You’d noticed Commander Wolffe earlier, so maybe that’s where Rex is, commiserating with the Wolfpack leader about life on the battlefield lately and -

“Well isn’t it the 501st’s little pet,” a familiar voice sneers, and your blood begins to boil.

“I thought they’d left you behind on Geonosis with the rest of your kind?” you spit back, turning as you come face to face with Mai Autem, one of your least favorite people in the galaxy. You set your jaw as she laughs, head thrown back dramatically as the 106th gathered around her.

“I see you’re still the same as ever, doing whatever you can for the little attention you don’t actually deserve. Pity you went through the intelligence track, I thought you were more suited for the cleaning crew,” Mai snaps, face twisted in disgust.

“Maybe you should get that stick out of your ass and get back to mopping up your messes,” you spit, nostrils flaring. 

The few clones behind her step back, whispering to each other something you couldn’t make out. 

“I thought you’d have a mop on hand, given how much you –”

“How much I what? You wanna finish that thought? Or you wanna get your face kicked in?” You shout, causing some unwanted attention as a small crowd forms around you. You toss back the remainder of your drink and slam the glass onto the tray of a passing waitress, ready to square up.

It’s not uncommon for a fight to break out at 79′s - but it was for it to be between two female officers.

“Please, as if you can actually use your legs anymore,” Mai rolls her eyes, “though I know you just spread them and –”

“I think that’s enough, ladies,” calls a voice, and you turn to see Rex and Kix behind you.

“Would you look at that? The pack’s come to get their bitch.” Mai crosses her arms over her chest, looking rather amused and full of herself as she gestures to the two clones behind you.

“That’s it, you kriffing bantha –” you snarl, lunging towards her.

“Woah, woah –” 

There’s a commotion, and suddenly Rex has you by the waist and Kix is in front of you.

“It’s not worth it,” the medic hisses over the music, shaking his head. “She’s not worth it!”

“But–” you begin to object, but you’re being lifted and carried through the crowd before you can get another word in. You flip your opponent the finger as Rex carries you back towards the booth where Commander Wolffe is sitting, drink in hand.

“No,” Kix and Rex say in unison as you’re dropped onto the cushion. 

You scowl, face twisted in disgust.

(You’ll thank them later, when Mai is placed on administrative leave for starting a fight with another officer at 79′s. You don’t even notice it, as you’re too drunk and squished between the clones in the back of the bar. Kix has a hand on your thigh while Rex has an arm around your shoulder - you didn’t even notice that Commander Wolffe had slipped away quite some time ago to meet with his own communications officer…)


End file.
